The purpose of this project is to identify and study the metabolism of catecholamines in brain and spinal cord and to evaluate the factors that influence amine metabolism. Our present interests are to determine whether dopamine containing neurons are present in the spinal cord and to provide information about their biochemical properties. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Karoum, F., Neff, N.H. and Wyatt, R.J.: Distribution and turnover rate of vanillylmandelic-acid and 3-methoxy-4-hydroxy-phenylglycol in rat brain. J. Neurochem. 27: 33-35, 1976. Karoum, F., Neff, N.H. and Wyatt, R.J.: The dynamics of dopamine metabolism in various regions of rat brain. Europ. J. Pharmacol., in press, 1977.